


nova is gay compilation (2020, colorized)

by marikishtar



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Be nice to me, M/M, dogma he is my bf, i dont even think the end roll fandom is alive, no one will read these but idc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marikishtar/pseuds/marikishtar
Summary: im gay and wanted to post my self insert bs here. there is no guarantee this will b good. if u saw nova on end roll wiki thats me. they r all gay and cringy
Relationships: OC/Canon - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	nova is gay compilation (2020, colorized)

One perk of masquerade balls was that there were so many people, all wearing fancy clothing and fancy masks, enough for a prince to slip into the crowd unnoticed.  
Everyone insisted the prince's 21st birthday be celebrated handsomely. Despite the fact that the entire ballroom was available to his disposal, he was expected to stay near his father and mingle with the other high-ups of the country.  
As you can imagine, it's incredibly boring. Luckily, by now, the prince is accustomed to this sort of thing, and is also accustomed to slipping away, even under his father's watchful gaze.  
Fitting a fancy mask on his face, the prince smiled, ready to enjoy his night. He fit right in with his guests with his charm and wit. As he was having a conversation with some attendees, he paused, something caught his gaze. He slipped away, approaching the person in question.  
"I've never seen someone like you before."  
The man jumped and quickly turned to face the prince. "Ah! Y-you startled me."  
"Apologies. I was only looking to start a conversation," the prince smiled.  
The man cleared his throat. "Well, in that case, in response to your original statement," he looked up at the prince. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, I guess you could describe me as a socialite. And because of that, even though everyone is masked, I'm usually good at recognizing people. But I've never seen someone like you before, and it also caught my eye that you were alone."  
The man chuckled nervously. "Yes, I suppose so...you see, I came with my sister, but she's seemed to have run off. Not that I mind, of course, she's a grown woman after all, but..." he looked down sheepishly. "To be completely honest, I'm usually not one to attend parties."  
The prince chuckled. "Is that so? I suppose the abundance of people could be nerve wracking. I understand. Even though I've grown up in these environments, it's quite easy to get overwhelmed."   
The man seemed to be unable to think of something to say in response, so the prince continued:  
"I've come to like you, kind stranger. I haven't had the honor of dancing with anyone tonight. Would you perhaps...?"  
The man blushed profusely and covered his face with his hands. "I-I couldn't possibly. I don't know how to dance, and we don't know each other, and..."  
"Well, what better time than now?" he held out a hand. "My name is Nova."  
The man hesitated, and shook Nova's hand. "Dogma."  
Nova chuckled. "There. We're no longer strangers. So, shall we?"  
Dogma wrung his hands. "That's taken care of, but I still don't know how to dance..."  
"That's no problem. I can teach you."  
Dogma's face flushed. "I-I wouldn't want to embarrass myself in front of all these people..."  
Nova smiled. "Who said anything about doing it here?" he held out his hand. "I'll take you somewhere calmer. You don't like crowds, right?"  
"Well, yes, but..." Dogma shook his head. "Oh, I might as well. What's the part of coming to a party if I don't have fun?" he took Nova's hand.  
Nova smiled, and carefully led the man away from the ballroom.

“This seems like a good spot.” Nova stopped in the middle of a large garden, taking in a breath of the fresh air.  
“A-are you sure it’s okay to be here?”  
“Of course it is. Why wouldn’t it be?”  
Dogma shook his head. “I’ll take your word for it.”  
Nova smiled. “Well, shall we?”  
Dogma flushed. “Y-yes, of course.”

Without warning, Nova pulled Dogma closer. “Here, like this…” he placed a hand on Dogma’s waist, “and you put your hand on my shoulder, yeah, like that.”  
Dogma gulped and looked away, unable to look Nova in the eyes.  
“Here, and now we just move, like this…” Nova began to sway. “There, you’ve got it. And just move your feet… hey! You’re pretty good at this.”  
“I am?”   
“Yeah! -- Ow.” Dogma had stepped on his foot.  
“Oh, I’m sorry!”   
“No, it’s okay! Just be more careful next time.”  
They danced quietly, the only thing keeping it from being completely silent being the sound of the fountain behind them.  
“I guess it’s a bit awkward to dance with no music, huh?” Nova chuckled, and stepped away.  
Dogma cleared his throat and brushed himself off. “W-well, I had fun, regardless.”  
Nova smiled. “Hey, how about we stay around here for a little longer? I’d like to get to know you, mysterious stranger.” he sat down on the bench attached to the fountain and patted the area next to him.  
“As if you’re not mysterious yourself!”  
Nova laughed. “I guess we’re both mysterious then. So?”  
Dogma sighed. “There’s no harm, I suppose.” he seated himself next to Nova. “So, what would you like to know?”

They chatted for a while, and Nova managed to crack a few smiles out of Dogma. Whether it was a coincidence, or a conscious decision, the space between them gradually became smaller and smaller, until they were touching.  
Nova smiled, gazing into Dogma’s eyes and cupping his cheek. Dogma’s face flushed but he couldn’t find it in himself to look away. Their faces grew closer, until…

**DING DONG BING BONG**

Almost as if it were taunting, the clock rang, breaking the two men out of their trance-like state. Dogma’s head whipped around to look at the clock.  
“Oh-! It’s very late. I...I should go,” he hesitantly moved away, and stood up. “I need to find my sister, I’m sure she’s looking for me…”  
“Do you want me to walk you back to the ballroom?”  
“N-no, it’s okay. I can find my own way back.”  
Nova smiled sadly and stood. Just as Dogma started to walk away, he grabbed his hand again. “W-wait!”  
Dogma turned back. “What is it?”  
“Um,” Nova took the mask off of his face, closing Dogma’s hand around it.  
Dogma froze, finally getting a good look of the face of the man he had spent the night with. He blinked, “I couldn’t possibly--”  
“N-no, please.” Nova smiled. “So you don’t forget me.”  
Dogma smiled softly. “Very well. It was nice to meet you, Nova.” he squeezed Nova’s hand lightly before pulling away and hurrying off.

Nova sighed, burying his face in his hands. “I can’t believe I got clockblocked.”

“You seem awfully chipper,” Cody commented.  
“Do I?” Dogma looked at her, eyebrows raised, with a small smile on his face.  
“Yep. Where were you for the past like, 2 hours?”  
“Oh! I made a friend.”  
“That so? What’s their name?”  
“Nova,” he seemed almost proud.  
“Dogma,”   
“Yes, Cody?”  
“You know Nova is the name of the prince this party was for, right?”

The prince in question had retired to his room, with much on his mind.

Weeks passed, and it seemed as if the fateful night was just another star crossed lovers scenario. As much as Nova looked, there were no nobles with the name Dogma, and it seemed as if the man had disappeared off of the earth. Perhaps it was because of a fake name, or perhaps it was that he wasn’t a noble, but rather,

A young priest carefully cleaned the statue of the goddess in the center of his church. Cleaning the church was a long, but tedious, task. The priest wiped his brow, and took a moment to rest.  
“Hey, Dogma,”  
Dogma Toscarina turned to face his sister who was standing behind him.  
“So, can you run up to the city for me? I’ll clean.”  
“Huh? Why can’t you?”  
“I don’t want to.”  
Dogma sighed. “A change of scenery would be nice. Just, be careful. Don’t break anything.”  
“Who do you think I am? Here, this is what I need.” she threw a rolled-up paper to her brother.

Dogma quickly readied himself and packed a small bag for carrying things. He glanced at the violet mask on his desk, wistfully remembering the night he had before. Shaking his head, he picked up the mask and tucked it into his robes.

“WATCH OUT!!” a young man seemingly flew out of nowhere, and landed a few inches away from Dogma, who looked puzzled but continued on with his business.  
The man waved and began to walk away, before stopping in his tracks and doing a full 180, charging toward Dogma. “Where did you get that??” he pointed at the mask, which was peeking out from behind Dogma’s robes.  
“Wh-why do you need to know?!” he quickly reached to tuck the mask back into his robe, but the man was too quick, and grabbed his wrist. Dogma looked up at the stranger, prepared to say something back, but froze.  
“Nova?”  
Nova looked blankly at the person in front of him for a moment, before realization struck and his face lit up, his mouth growing into a giant grin. “Dogma!”  
Before Dogma could speak, he had been tugged into a nearby back alley, and pulled into a tight hug.  
“Um, Nova?”  
Nova stepped back. “Sorry. That was rude.”  
“N-no, it’s okay. I was just surprised,” Dogma smiled shyly. “What are you doing here?”  
“I-I’m, no, what are you doing here?”  
“I’m just picking up some things for my sister…”  
“You have a sister?! You have a sister. I knew that.”  
Dogma shook his head. “What are you doing here?” he repeated.  
“It’s complicated. Oh, god, it’s so good to see you. I thought I’d never see you again-”  
“Why were you so concerned with seeing me again?” Dogma raised his eyebrow.  
“Oh, Dogma,” Nova grabbed his friend’s hands. “Why wouldn’t I be? I-I mean, I’ve never met someone like you before, I’m absolutely infatuated with you, I-”  
“Wait, what?” Dogma backed away.  
“I, I...oh, shit.” Nova put his face in his hands. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that, I mean-I probably sound so weird now, I--”  
“N-no, calm down, it’s okay. Just...infatuated with me?”  
Nova blushed and nodded. “It’s just, ever since I’ve met you, I haven’t been able to keep my mind off of you, I know it’s silly, but--”  
Dogma looked away shyly. “I-I’m flattered, but aren’t you moving a bit too fast? I mean, we barely know each other…”  
“Who cares? I’m being forced to marry some girl I don’t know.”  
Dogma looked up, surprised. “Huh?”  
“Or--oh no.”  
“Is it...true that you’re a prince?”  
Nova covered his face. “Y-yes. I should’ve told you--wait, how did you not know?”  
Dogma laughed nervously. “I guess I’m not that informed on politics.”  
Nova giggled. “Don’t worry, me neither. Who cares? It’s just some boring irrelevant junk that only old people like my dad care about.” he stretched his arms out.  
“If you’re a prince, wouldn’t you have to care?”  
“I guess. But I’m not old yet.” He smiled. “Besides, it’s my off day.”  
“You have an off day?” Dogma looked amused.  
“Yeah, illegally. Hey, wanna look around town with me?”  
Dogma blushed. “Well, I mean, I’d love to, but I don’t want to be late getting home to my sister.”  
“I’m sure she’ll understand that you had important duties for the good of your country: hanging out with me.”  
Dogma smiled. “I suppose so. But not too late, please.”  
Nova grinned. “No promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm HIYKLS HTI YOU CAN MAKE THESE HOMESTUCK FORMATTED


End file.
